I'll Come Back to You
by goalkeeper96
Summary: When Brennan sees that Booth has moved on, she picks up her pride, and tries to move on as well. However, when something happens to Brennan, will Booth come to the rescue? Will Booth and Brennan be able to find each other throughout the mess? Set after The Doctor in the Photo. This story includes the subjects of rape, alcoholism, and drug use. Please read at your own risk. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Three weeks. That's how long she'd been going through the motions. Going to work. Doing her job. Coming home. She didn't interact with anyone more than she had to. It was as if she wasn't really there, and everyone took notice. Her partner, Seeley Booth took notice first, and knew exactly why she was behaving in such a way; but when he tried to talk to her, she brushed him off, and made up an excuse to leave.

Along with going through the motions, her drinking became a regular occurrence. Alcohol had become a coping mechanism for her, and well as a way to numb the pain. .

* * *

It was six o'clock, and Brennan was leaving to get ready for a date with an old colleague of her's that she hadn't seen in a long time. She was getting ready to leave her office with Booth walked in.

"Hey, Bones. You're leaving early." He said.

She didn't look up at him, but continued packing her things up. "Six o'clock is the normal time to leave, Booth. That is the time that the lab usually closes on a Friday night."

He walked further into the room, and put his hands on her desk. "Well yeah, but we both know that you don't usually leave her until around nine. And that's with me pushing you out the door."

She walked past him and straightened up the couch and coffee table saying, "Well, I'm leaving now, so you can as well."

Booth sighed. "C'mon, Bones. We've been doing this for three weeks. Don't you think it's time we sat down and talked?"

She finally looked at him with cold, icy blue, eyes. "There is nothing to talk about, Booth. Nothing has changed. We work together, that is all. I see you during the week if we have a case, and I don't see you if we don't have a case. Nothing more, nothing less."

That stung. "What the hell does that mean, Bones. You're saying we're not friends anymore? Because I'll let you know something right now; you're my best friend. Not just someone I work with."

She picked up her bag, and stood in the doorway. "I'm leaving now." She said, turning out the light.

Booth caught up with her, walking quickly out of the lab. "Seriously, Bones? What the hell is wrong with you? Do I really mean that little to you?" He asked, visibly hurt.

_Yeah, hurt like I'm hurting._ She laughed bitterly. "Yeah, that's it, Booth. You mean absolutely nothing to me." She said sarcastically. "You know, you say that you're good with people, but six years working together, and you still don't know a damn thing about me."

Booth had had enough. He grabbed her shoulder, and turned her around swiftly. "Don't you _dare._ I know you better than anybody in this world. You know why? Because you used to _talk _to me. Please, will you just talk to me?"

She looked at him for a moment, and then said, "I have to go." and turned around.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, just run away like you always do."

And then she stopped. Her fists clenched at her sides, and he knew that he'd gone to far with that one. She walked up to him, chest heaving.

"Fuck you! Don't you get that I'm trying to move on?! I left you alone after that night at the Hoover. I let you move on, but you can't do the same for me?! I'M TRYING TO MOVE I can't do that with you checking up on me every five seconds pretending that you give a shit about me! You're not the only one who gets hurt Booth. So you wanna know what you can do to help me? Go fuck yourself, or better yet, go fuck your girlfriend that you love so much. You chose her, so just leave me the hell alone!" She was poking his chest with her finger, and every poke feeling like a stab in the heart.

When she was finished, she swiftly walked away into the parking lot, and Booth stood there, frozen in place. He had never seen her more angry than he had just seen her then. She drove past him on her way out, and he could have sworn that he saw a tear streaming down her cheek. _Shit. I fucked up big time._

* * *

When Brennan got home, she quickly got in the shower, and tried to forget about what had just occurred. It kept playing over in her mind, and she couldn't think about anything else. She wanted a drink, and since that night three weeks prior, her need to drink had become stronger and stronger every day; but she pushed it into the back of her mind.

* * *

At eight o'clock sharp, her doorbell rang. Brennan, who had just finished getting ready, walked over to the door, and smiled. "Cody, it's so good to see you." She said, hugging him tightly.

"Temperance, you look beautiful." Dr. Cody Bryant said, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you, please come in." She opened the door wider and motioned for him to come in. Cody produce a bouquet of flowers from behind his back, and said, "For you."

Brennan smiled, and took them. "Oh they're beautiful, Cody. I'll go put these in some water. Thank you very much."

* * *

At dinner, Brennan was enjoying herself more than she had in a long time. It was refreshing to talk to someone who wasn't concerned about her well being, or worried about her. He just wanted to have a normal conversation.

"So, Temperance, how is the Jeffersonian treating you?"

She smiled. "Very well, actually. I can't believe I've been there seven years. It doesn't feel like that long ago when we were both working at George Washington."

"Yeah, well you don't look any older than you did the day I met you. If possible, you look even more beautiful."

Brennan blushed at this. "Well, thank you. The years have treated you quite nicely as well."

Brennan's urge to drink had dulled throughout the night. However, when Cody ordered her a wine, she didn't object.

Little did she know, when she excused herself to the bathroom, he pulled a pill from his pocket and slipped it ever so subtly into her drink.

* * *

Towards the end of dinner, Brennan felt incredibly dizzy, as if she had taken cough medicine, or a sleeping aid.

"Cody, I'm not feeling well. Could you take me home, please?" She asked.

He smiled, an almost arrogant smile, and nodded. "Certainly, Temperance."

* * *

As they arrived back at her apartment, Brennan was practically stumbling to her door, with Cody holding onto her.

"T-thank you, Cody. I don't know what's wrong with me. I may be coming down with something." She said, opening her purse to find her keys.

She pulled them out and shakily turned the lock. "I'd invite you in, but I don't want you to become sick as well."

Cody chuckled. "Oh, Temperance. I'm surprised you haven't caught on yet. Blurry vision. Dizziness. Balance problems. Seems as if someone slipped something into your drink." He said, pushing her into the apartment and closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing, Cody?" She asked, in complete confusion.

Cody pushed her up against the wall, and moved her hands up and down her body. "What do you think, Dr. Brennan. You're a genius, and you can't figure this one out?"

"Stop it right now." She said, weakly trying to get away. Her body was becoming more heavy, and it was becoming harder to stay awake.

She whimpered and struggled to get free, but Cody simply laughed. "Shh, sweetheart. Just stop fighting it. I think you'll enjoy this very much."

And with that, everything faded out and turned to black.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading, and f you liked it, please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. So I received a review telling me that I shouldn't be writing about rape, and that it's a bad subject. I understand that this story is dark, and is not for everyone. Therefore, if you are not comfortable with subject of rape, please don't read this story. As you may have noted, I marked this story with an M rating. However, I did get some really great reviews, and I want to thank you guys for that. I hope you guys like this chapter, and in case you are still unaware, this does indeed mention the subject of rape. Please read at your own risk. XOXO- Mary**

* * *

Foggy. That's was her first thought as she woke. She was lying on her bed, she knew that. The familiar scent of her room, however, was masked by the scent of cologne, sweat, and blood. It all came rushing back to her then. She remembered the date, and she remembered that Cody had walked her to the door, but she couldn't remember anything else.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, but quickly shut them again. Her eyes were stinging, her head was pounding, and the bright sunlight shining through the curtains was not helping those facts.

She groaned and tried to roll over, but the pain of her entire body became more apparent; and she let out a cry of pain. Forcing her eyes open, she looked down at her body. She was naked, and there were cuts and bruises all over. She laid there for a moment, staring in disbelief at her own body. What had happened, and why couldn't she remember? Slowly, she made it to an upright position, and placed her feet on the ground. As she tried to stand up, she became aware that her right ankle was swollen, and bruised. She tried to put all of her weight on her left foot, but found herself stumbling to the ground.

That was when the gravity of the situation hit her. She had been assaulted, and when looking at the evidence, probably raped. She looked around the room for her purse, knowing that she had her phone in there last night, but couldn't find it. She grabbed onto the bed and pulled herself up so she was standing. She grabbed the sheet from the bed and wrapped it around her naked body. It hurt like hell to walk, but she had to find a phone soon. She leaned on her dresser, and slowly limped her way into the living room. She spotted her purse by the door, and made it about halfway there before collapsing onto the floor. She hit the ground with a thud, and crawled the rest of the way, whimpering at the pain.

Finally, she got to her purse, and pulled her phone out. She just looked at it for a moment, thinking of who to call. It was clear to her that she needed medical attention, but she didn't know if she could face a stranger by herself.

She quickly called 911, telling them her address, and extent of her injuries. Then she used her 2nd speed dial to call Angela. The phone rang five times before it went to voice mail, and Brennan panicked. Who else could she call? Angela was her best friend, and she could share anything with her. The only other person who she trusted more than Angela was...

No. She couldn't call him. Not after what she said to him yesterday. Why had she been so dramatic? It was not like her. It was irrational to be angry at Booth, when he gave her a chance and she blew it. Although she didn't want to call him, fear got the best of her, and she dialed her first speed dial.

The phone rang three times before he answered.

"Booth." The other line chirped.

Brennan's breath caught at his voice, and for a moment, she was speechless.

"Bones, is that you? Listen, you told me you didn't want to talk to me ever again, so I'm not really sure-"

"Booth?" She whimpered into the phone.

That shut Booth's rant up quickly, as he became very concerned. "Bones, what's wrong?"

"I...I-" She tried to tell him, but he couldn't.

"What is it, Bones? What happened?" He asked her again, worry evident in his voice.

"I- I didn't know who else to call. Angela didn't answer. And I-I called the paramedics." She said, rambling on, stating the facts.

"What?! Paramedics? Tell me what happened, Bones. Are you hurt? Are you at your apartment?"

"Yes." She said simply, answering the last two questions with the same answer.

"Just sit tight, Bones. I'll be there before you know it. Everything going to be alright."

* * *

Booth had been close by, having lunch with an old Army buddy when he received the call. He had explained to his friend that he had an emergency, and bolted to his car; where he proceeded to turn on his lights and siren. Arriving at her apartment five minutes later, Booth sprinted up to her floor, and used his key to unlock the door.

Brennan looked up to the sound of the door opening, and tried to scoot back so she had a distance between her and the whoever was on the other side of the door. When she saw that Booth was on the other side, she looked up at him with bright fearful eyes.

"Jesus Christ, Bones." He whispered, taking in her appearance. He knelt down beside her, and she flinched away from him.

"Hey, it's okay, Bones. I' not gonna hurt you. It's alright now. No one's going to hurt you anymore. You're safe." He said, looking into her eyes.

She looked at him questioningly, and said, "W-why did you come? I said very hurtful things to you last night."

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter, Bones. Whenever you need me, I'll come. I don't care if you told me that you never wanted to see me again, or that you hated me. If you ask me to, I'll come for you every time."

This brought tears to her eyes, and she shut them, making the tears spill onto her cheeks. "I... I can't remember anything except that I went on a date last night, and he walked me up to my apartment. I wasn't feeling well, and when we made it up here, he told me that..." She stopped for a moment to regain her composure. "... that he was surprised I hadn't figured it out yet."

Booth stayed silent, and let her tell him what happened at her own pace.

"He... I think he raped me, Booth." She finally admitted, turning red and hiding her face in the sheet that was wrapped around her body.

Booth's heart broke as he looked at the battered and beaten woman in front of him. He knew from dealing with rape victims, not to push her. He wanted to badly to comfort her, but he knew he couldn't in the way he wanted.. He reluctantly put a hand on her shoulder and shushed her. "It's alright, Bones. It's all over. There's nothing to worry about now."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and then a deep male voice, "DC PD. Open up please. We received a 911 phone call from this residence."

Standing up, Booth opened the door, and police along with paramedics all piled in.

"Over here." Booth said, walking back over to Brennan.

"Please step aside, Sir." One male paramedic said.

Brennan looked at the paramedic in fear. "No, please. Can he... I need him to be beside of me."

Reluctantly, he nodded, and Booth sat down beside her again. She looked terrified to be around so many strangers in only a sheet, and her cheeks turned bright red.

"Hey." He said. "Look at me, Bones. Focus on me. No one's going to hurt you."

"I'm going to pull back this sheet now, so I can see the extent of your injuries, Ma'am." The paramedic said.

"No. Please, I... know you have to... but..." She couldn't think straight. Too many things were going on in front of her, and she couldn't make sense of any of it.

Suddenly, a flashback of the previous night overtook her mind.

* * *

_She had slipped back into consciousness for a moment, and she briefly opened her eyes. He was on top of her, thrusting into her, with a satisfied smile on his face. He had pushed her knees to her chest, and was digging his nails into her thighs, drawing blood. _

"_That's right, Tempe. I'm the only one that will ever make you feel this good. You feel that, you little whore. That's me. All man, filling you up completely." _

_She was slipping back into unconsciousness, and had to put up one last fight. She lifted her heavy arms up, and tried to push him away with all of the strength she had. _

_He laughed at this, and smacked her across the face. Then everything went black again._

* * *

"Bones? Bones!" Booth was yelling at his catatonic partner, who hadn't blinked for the past minute. All of the sudden, she came back to herself, and looked at Booth in shock. She shuddered, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she began convulsing.

The paramedic grabbed her convulsing body, and said, "She seizing, we've gotta get her to the hospital now!"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and thank you again for the reviews last chapter! They were great, and they're what motivate me to write!**


	3. Chapter 3

On the way to the hospital, the paramedics managed to stop the seizing, and get her vitals to a stable point. Though she was unconscious, her heartbeat and breathing were normal. Booth was beside her the entire way to the hospital, and only took his eyes off of her when they began their examination.

"Why did she seize?" Booth asked the paramedic.

"We won't know until we check her blood work and do a full analysis of her psychological and physical state."

Booth looked down at Brennan and took her hand, only looking at her face. "It's gonna be okay, Temperance. I'm here."

* * *

When they finally made it to the hospital, Brennan was wheeled into an examination room, where Booth had to remain outside. He was reluctant, because he didn't want her waking up and not seeing anyone she knew, but he let the doctors do their job.

An hour after they had arrived Booth was sitting on the bench across the hall. He figured that he should let everyone know what was happening, and decided to call Angela. Dialing her number, he listened to the ringing.

"Hello?" Angela's groggy voice spoke through the phone.

"Angela, it's Booth. Is this a bad time?" He asked, noticing her tired voice.

"No, no. I was just taking a quick nap. You know, it's hard to keep your energy level up when caffeine is off limits.

"Right. Did you get a call from Bones earlier?" He asked.

Angela quickly checked her phone and said, "Yeah, I guess I should call her back."

"No, she won't answer. She.. she was assaulted by her date last night, and she's in very bad shape. We're at Memorial Hospital. I really think you should come. She has me, but... I think she needs her best girlfriend."

"Oh, God. Is she alright? How bad is she? Who assaulted her? Why didn't I answer the phone? She needed me, and I didn't answer the phone! Oh God." Angela whimpered through the phone.

"Hey, it's alright, Angela. Just get Hodgins to drive you over here. We're on the fourth floor." He said.

"Alright... And Booth?"

"Yeah Ange?" Booth asked.

"Thank you for being there for her. I know you guys have been strained lately, but... I'm glad that you're still there for her."

"I'll always be there for her. That's not something that you have to thank me for." He said, a hint of defense in her voice.

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Booth hung up the phone and stared at needed to call Hannah, and tell her what was going on.

She picked up on the second ring and said, "Seeley, where are you? I thought you were only going to breakfast with your friend? It's eleven thirty."

Booth pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Yeah, I know, but Bones called me. Something happened to her last night, and she's hurt very badly. I'm at the hospital with her now."

"Oh my God." Hannah said. "What happened?"

Booth let out a breath. "That's not my business to tell, but I'll probably be here for the rest of the day, so don't wait up, alright?" He said.

"The rest of the day?" She questioned. "Seeley, when I got shot, you visited me, and then went back to work." She pointed out.

"You told me you were fine, and I had to catch a murderer. Bones is not fine. She needs me." He said, becoming angry that he had to explain himself.

"Okay... I'll see you whenever you get home then. I love you." She said.

"Yeah, I love you too." He said, hanging up the phone.

* * *

"Temperance Brennan?" Booth heard. He looked up and saw a doctor looking around.

"Yes, that's my partner. Do you have news?" He asked.

"Yes sir. Are you related to Miss Brennan?" The doctor questioned.

"Dr. Brennan." He corrected. "And no I'm not related to her, but I am her medical proxy."

The doctor nodded and began explaining. "Dr. Brennan was severely assaulted. Her seizure was brought on by a dung found in her system that she had an allergic reaction to. We haven't identified the drug yet, but it appears to be a very strong date rape drug."

Booth nodded, and the doctor continued. "One of her ribs is broken, her right wrist is dislocated, she has a staph infection due to the many scratches all over her body, and she has a concussion. Also, she has a slight tear in the vaginal opening due to excessive penetration, and she has also been brutally penetrated analy. Her cervix his severely bruised, and..." He hesitated.

"What? What could be worse than all of that?" Booth said, near tears from the horrible information.

"Her womb, sir... Her womb is severely damaged, and it is possible that she has lost her ability to conceive."

That was it for Booth. He sat back down on the bench, and put his head in his hands. "Oh, no no no no." He said.

"I'm very sorry, sir. We have her rape kit completed, and are sending it in now."

"Make sure that the kit is sent to the Jeffersonian Institution, got it?" Booth said.

"Sir, I don't know if-"

"Do it!" He barked.

"Okay sir. I'll see what I can do." The doctor conceded.

"Can I see her?" Booth asked, looking up at the doctor.

"Yes, of course. We've given her medicine for her anxiety, and for the pair, so she may be a little out of it; but she's awake."

Booth nodded, and followed him into the examination room. When he walked in, he saw her. She was staring blankly into space, not even blinking. There was a bandage over her head, and IVs hooked up to her arms. A cast was on her wrist, and she had a hospital gown on. He walked over to her, and sat in the chair next to her bed.

"Bones?" He said, and got nothing. She continued staring off into space.

"Bones? It's me. Can you hear me?" He tried again.

She looked at him then, but her face didn't change. A tear slipped out of her eye, and Booth moved to swipe it away. She flinched away from him and said, "Please don't touch me."

Booth immediately took his hand back and nodded. "Okay, Bones. Whatever you want. It's okay. No one's gonna touch you anymore."

She nodded and snuggled into the pillow.

"Bones... I want you to rest, but I need to know the name of your date last night." He said.

"Why?" She looked up, suddenly afraid.

"Hey, it's okay Bones. He won't be anywhere near you. I just need to find him so I can arrest him."

She relaxed, and snuggled back into the pillow. "Dr. Cody Bryant." She whispered, her voice breaking at his name.

Booth wrote the name down on a notepad that he'd pulled from his pocket and looked at her. "Okay. That's good, Bones. You don't have to do anything else. Just rest for me, baby. Okay?"

She closed her eyes and said, "Don't call me 'baby'. That's not my name."

Booth smiled for the first time in hours and said, "Neither is Bones."

She shrugged, and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

A/N: Next up, Angela comes to the hospital, and Booth goes out to find Dr. Bryant.


	4. Chapter 4

Booth was leaning his head on Brennan's bed, and stroking her hand with his thumb when he heard footsteps.

"Booth?" Angela's voice broke the silence of the room.

Brennan was still sleeping, and had been moved to her own private room. Booth turned around to see Angela standing in the doorway, staring at Brennan with wide eyes.

"Hey, Ange." Booth whispered, standing up and walking towards her.

Angela didn't take her eyes off of Brennan until Booth was in front of her.

"Oh God. She... who?" She asked, tears clouding her eyes, and her fists clenching.

"She had a date last night, and he... he drugged her. She couldn't fight back." He said, looking back at her sleeping figure.

"And he..." She couldn't say the word.

"Yes, but I can't tell you anything else. That's for Bones to share if she chooses." He said.

"But will she... will she be okay?" She asked.

Booth sighed and smiled slightly. "She's a fighter."

That was quite the answer that she wanted, but she would take it for now.

"Did Hodgins come with you?" Booth asked.

Angela nodded. "He's out in the hall. He didn't think that it would be a good idea to crowd her with people, you know?"

Booth nodded, and looked back at Brennan. "Will you stay here with her?" He asked.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

His eyes grew dark, and he said, "I gotta go bring this son of a bitch in. I'll be damned if he gets a chance to do this to anyone else."

Angela nodded and rested her hand on her protruding stomach. "Who would do something like this?" She asked.

Booth embraced Angela in tight a hug. "I know it's hard, Ange, but I need you to be strong for Bones. She's gonna need you." He said, rubbing her back gently.

Angela took a deep breath and nodded. "I know. I know. I'll be alright. You just get this bastard."

Booth released his embrace and said, "I'll probably take Hodgins with me. I had Brennan's rape kit sent to the lab, and I need Hodgins working this case. I know murders are our thing, but we're the best, and I need the best working on this."

"Okay. I'll be here. Don't worry. I won't leave her side." Angela vowed.

Booth nodded. "Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can, and will you do me a favor? Call Max and Russ. Let em' know what's going on. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay. I'll do that. Keep me updated." She said.

Booth took one last glance at Brennan, and then he walked towards the door saying, "I will."

As Booth walked out, he was stopped by a DC police officer. "Sir, I know that you're FBI, and you want to catch the man that did this, but this is local jurisdiction, and I am the lead in this investigation." The officer said.

Booth stared at the man. "Listen, you've got two choices: Let me call the shots in this investigation, and I'll give you and your department credit when we catch him, or I can find a way to make this FBI jurisdiction, and will take over the investigation fully. The second choice will take time, and we will lose the first twenty four hours that are so crucial when a crime occurs. So what's it gonna be?"

The officer thought for a moment, and seeing that he had no other option, nodded and said, "Alright, Feeb. But you will keep us posted with every detail of the investigation." He said, extending his hand.

Booth nodded, and shook the officers hand. "Deal."

* * *

Out in the hall, Booth found Hodgins sitting on a bench.

Hodgins saw Booth walking over to him and stood up. "Hey, man. How is she?" He asked.

Booth shook his head. "Physically, she'll recover, but mentally... she's in shock, and I don't know if she'll open up to anyone. You know how Brennan is. She'll tell everyone that she's fine, but...she's just like the rest of us. She's human. "

Hodgins nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean. "When the Grave Digger buried us together... after we got out, I couldn't forget about it, you know? I'd have nightmares and everything. But Brennan, she acted like nothing had ever happened. I never could figure out how she could do that, but I admired her strength."

Booth looked back at the still open door to her room and said, "She is a very strong woman, but anybody would be afraid and vulnerable after something like this."

"She was raped wasn't she?" Hodgins said.

Booth nodded. "I won't go into the details, but yes. She was... brutally." He cringed at the thought of what he was doing last night. He was drinking, trying to get her out of his head. He should have called her, and apologized. He should have been there for her, instead of being angry at her while she was being taken advantage of.

Hodgins looked sympathetically at Booth. He knew that he still loved her -hell, everyone knew- and he knew that it was killing him to see her this way. "What can I do to help?" He asked.

Booth focused back on Hodgins and said, "I had the hospital send her rape kit to the lab. I need you and Cam to analyze it. You think you can do that?".

Hodgins hesitated for a moment, questioning if he could look at every detail of Brennan's file, but looking at Booth's begging face, he found himself saying, "For Dr. B. Yeah, of course I'll do it."

* * *

Arriving at the lab, Hodgins went straight to his office, and Booth went to find Cam. She was in her office at her computer, and looked up when she heard a knock on the door.

"Seeley, what brings you here on a Saturday?"

Booth walked in slowly and said, "Nobody's called you yet?" He asked.

"Called about what?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"The kit didn't come in yet?"

"What-" Just then, there was another knock at the door.

An intern stood in the doorway with a package in his hands. "Dr. Saroyan? I'm sorry to interrupt, but this was sent from the hospital for you to analyze."

Cam furrowed her brows. "I'm not expecting any evidence today. We're not even on a case." She said.

"Cam, that's what I'm here to talk to you about." Booth chimed in.

The intern handed the package to a confused Cam, and quickly left the room. "Seeley, would you care to explain what the hell this is about?"

Booth took a deep breath, finding himself tired of saying the same words over and over again, wishing that they weren't true. "Bones was sexually assaulted last night. That..." He said pointing at the package. "...Is her rape kit. I had it sent here so you and Hodgins could analyze it."

Cam's eyes widened, and she stared at Booth in disbelief. "She was raped?"

Booth nodded. "I know it's a lot to ask, but I need you, Cam. I don't trust anyone else with this." He said.

Slowly, Cam nodded. "Okay. Sure, Anything for Dr. Brennan."

Booth sighed in relief. "Thank you, Cam. Just please get to this as soon as you can, and call me as soon as you find anything."

Before Cam could say anything else, Booth exited her office, leaving her in shock.

* * *

Angela had been sitting with Brennan for a few hours when she heard her stir. She looked up at her and saw that her eyes had opened.

"Sweetie?" She said gently, trying not to startle her.

"Ange?" Brennan squeaked out, her voice raspy.

"Hey, you're awake." She said, relieved.

Brennan looked around the room, and down at her arm, examining the many IVs that she was hooked up to. She tried to sit up, but winced.

"Hey, take it easy, Bren. Are you in pain?" She asked.

Brennan shook her head. "I'm fine. The pain isn't that bad."

Angela nodded. "If you're in pain, the nurses can give you something for that."

"No. I have enough fluids pumping through my body. I can deal with the pain, just no more drugs." She said, touching her head.

"Is Booth still here?" She asked after a moment.

Angela shook her head no. "He went to the Jeffersonian to begin the investigation. We're gonna catch him, Sweetie." She assured her friend.

After a moment, Brennan asked,. "Did he tell you?"She was looking down at her lap, and Angela could tell that she was embarrassed.

"Booth told me the basics. He didn't give me any detail. If you want to tell me, then I'll listen, but if you don't want to tell me, I won't push you." She said.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"I called your Dad and Russ. They said that they'd come as soon as they could." She said.

Brennan looked at Angela quickly and said, "You called them? Why? They didn't need to know. I... I didn't want them to know." She said.

"I know, I know, Sweetie. I just told them that you were hurt, and in the hospital. I didn't tell them what happened, I promise." She said.

She still wasn't sure that she wanted them visiting her, but accepted this.

Angela nodded, knowing that that was the end of that conversation. "I'm going to go get a nurse and let her know you're awake. I'll be right back." She promised.

As soon as Angela left the room, Brennan looked up at the IV bags, trying to find the one that was anxiety medicine. She knew by how calm she was feeling that is was probably lorazepam or : prochlorperazine. When she found it, she took it out of her wrist and put pressure on the puncture.

She took a deep breath and tried to gather her thoughts. The shock had worn off. Her adrenaline was gone, and she was left with the facts.

Raped. She was raped.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! They really do help me update more quickly. I'm glad that so many of you are enjoying my story, and I hope you continue reading!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry about the delay, guys. I had a really busy weekend, and couldn't find time to get this chapter done; but I'm already working on the next chapter, so stay tuned! I hope you guys like this chapter. Let me know!

* * *

The first place that Booth went was the restaurant Brennan and her date had attended the night before. The place was called _Casa de Amor_, and appeared to be a restaurant for the upper class. As Booth walked into the restaurant, a very busy waiter glanced at him.

"Do you have a reservation, Sir?" He asked.

Booth pulled out his badge, and said, "FBI. May I ask you a few questions?"

This got the waiter's attention. He finally looked up at Booth and said, "Of course. What is this about please?"

"How many waiters were working last night between the hours of eight and ten?" He asked, ignoring his question.

"Um... about four. It's a small restaurant. Why?"

Booth took out a picture from his pocket and held it up. "Do you recognize this woman? Was she here last night?"

The waiter studied the picture and nodded. "Yeah, that's Dr. Temperance Brennan. I read all of her books, and I'd know her anywhere. I was working last night, and I asked everyone if I could have her table. They didn't seem to care." He said.

Booth took out his notepad, and began writing down notes. "She was here with someone. Do you have his name and number on record?" He asked, looking up again.

"Yeah, of course. Did something happen to Dr. Brennan?" The waiter asked.

Becoming impatient, Booth pointed at the podium. "The records please."

The waiter nodded and looked down at the book where all of the reservations were written down. After a few minutes of looking through the book, he found what he was looking for. "Dr. Cody Bryant. He lives at 200 East Parkway. His number is (202)-554-6789. Did he do something?" He asked.

"That's what we're investigating. Did you notice anything strange or off about Dr. Bryant?" Booth questioned, writing down the last of his information.

"No, not really. I mean, he's kind of a regular. Always a different woman, but it seemed like he was being... I don't know, extra special with Dr. Brennan." The waiter explained.

"How so?" Booth asked.

The waiter shrugged. "I don't know. He would make sure that she was drinking her wine, and things like that. I remember that Dr. Brennan wasn't feeling well, and wanted to leave. I thought that it was what she ate, so we took it off of the bill."

When Booth had written everything down, he looked back up. "And then they left?"

"Yeah. Is she alright? Did she get food poisoning from our food?" He asked.

Booth shook his head. "No, I'm sure your food is just fine. Thank you for your cooperation. What's your name?"

"Eric. Eric Lowe." He said.

Booth wrote that down as well, and handed him his card. "If you remember anything else about this night, give me a call.

Eric took the card and nodded. "Will do."

Booth gave a curt nod, and left the restaurant.

When he reached his car, his phone rang.

"Booth."

"It's Cam. There was semen in the rape kit along with a few pubic hairs. If you get DNA from Brennan's date, then the case will be closed." Cam said through the phone.

"This asshole didn't even have the decency to use a condom?" Booth asked.

Cam hesitated. "I'll do an analysis on Brennan's blood sample to see if there are any STDs present. I'll let you know as soon as I get the results."

Booth sighed. "Alright, thanks Cam. Did you find anything else?" He asked.

"Yes, actually. Her blood came back positive for Rohypnol. It is a sedative and a muscle relaxer. I don't know how he got access to that kind of drug."

Booth closed his eyes and rested his head in his hand. "We have enough for a warrant. I'll call Caroline and get it into place." He said.

Cam nodded and said, "I'll get back to you if I find anything else."

* * *

_Brennan was lying in her hospital bed, going over her file when she heard a knock on her door._

"_Hey there Sweetheart." A male voice grumbled. _

_She looked over to the doorway, but couldn't see anything. She squinted her eyes, but still could not see where the voice was coming from. Suddenly, the face of her rapist popped up beside her bed._

_She gasped, and tried to get up, but couldn't do to the IVs in her arm. _

"_Where are you going, Darling? Don't you want to play?" He asked, jumping on top of her and pinning her down._

"_Stop it! STOP!" She screamed._

* * *

Brennan woke with a start, and sat up quickly. Her breathing was heavy, and her heart was racing. She looked over to the doorway, and saw Angela standing with two coffee cups in her hands, and a worried look on her face.

"You alright, Sweetie?" She asked, walking over to the bed.

Brennan nodded as she took a deep breath. "I just had a bad dream due to the many different drugs running through my system. Nothing to worry about." She said, trying to be reassuring.

"Honey..." Angela began.

"I'm fine, Ange." Brennan said again.

Sighing deeply, Angela said, "You were raped, Sweetie. You don't have to pretend like everything's okay. I know better." Angela said, sitting down.

"I don't want to talk about it." Brennan said firmly.

Angela nodded. "Okay, Bren. We don't have to talk about it, but just know that I'm here if you need me."

Brennan looked away, and sighed. "I'm not ready to talk. Maybe at some point, but... not now."

Accepting this, Angela nodded and changed the subject. "I brought you some coffee. It's decaf."

Taking the cup, Brennan turned back to Angela. "You don't have to stay here with me, Ange. You're in your second trimester. You must be exhausted." Brennan said guiltily.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Really, Sweetie? You're in a hospital bed battered to pieces, and you're worried about _my_ well-being?"

Brennan shrugged. "You can't overexert yourself, Angela. Think of the baby. As you have said, this is my metaphorical niece or nephew. I don't want the fetus at risk because of me."

"Bren, I'll be fine." Angela argued.

As if not even hearing her, Brennan pressed the nurse button, and waited.

"Dr. Brennan, are you alright?" A short woman in the doorway asked.

"Yes, I would like to have a more comfortable chair brought in here for my friend, along with another bed in case she would like to sleep here." She said.

The young woman hesitated, saying, "That's not really.."

"My friend is pregnant, and she will get what I ask for." Brennan said, staring the nurse down.

Seeing the the Doctor was not going to relent, the nurse nodded and disappeared into the hall.

Staring at Brennan in disbelief, Angela said, "I'm supposed to be taking care of you, Bren. Not the other way around."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan laid her head back down on the bed and shut her eyes. "Maybe we can take care of each other." She offered.

Angela saw that Brennan was wincing, and asked, "Are you still in pain, Honey?"

Brennan shook her head. "I'll be fine. I can handle it."

Waiting until her eyes closed again, Angela stood up and pressed the button connected to the painkiller.

Feeling the effects of the drug, Brennan attempted to open her eyes. "I said I didn't need any painkillers." Brennan said, anger in her voice.

"We're taking care of each other, remember?" Angela said. "Don't fight it, Bren. Let me take care of you." She whispered.

Brennan sighed, "My body is numbing." She chuckled briefly. "It feels quite good."

Angela smiled. "Sleep, Honey. Let your body recover."

* * *

Arriving at 200 East Parkway, Booth clicked his radio on and said, "Dispatch 22705 requesting backup at the address 200 East Parkway. A man suspected of rape is in the house. Possibly armed."

Walking up to the porch, Booth knocked on the door.

"Cody Bryant? FBI. Open up." Booth said, knocking on the door harder.

Hearing a crashing sound from inside, Booth pulled out his gun, and kicked the door, causing the lock to buckle, and the door to bust open.

Walking through the house, he noticed that the house is quiet now. Knowing that Bryant was still in the house, Booth swiftly turned corners, not making a sound.

Suddenly, Booth felt something blunt make contact with the back of his head. Falling to the floor, he quickly turned on the floor and faced the gun at the assailant. Seeing that the blunt object was a crowbar, and that he was about to be bludgeoned by it, Booth aimed his gun and pulled the trigger. He had aimed for the man's shoulder, and hit his target.

The man dropped the crowbar, and fell onto the ground. Booth pulled out his handcuffs and cuffed the man.

"Dr. Cody Bryan, you're under arrest for the rape of Temperance Brennan. You have the right to remain silent, and I really recommend it; because if I so much as hear your voice, I'll shoot you again. And I won't be aiming for your shoulder this time."


	6. Chapter 6

After Booth had made the arrest, backup showed up and took over. Dr. Bryant was put on a stretcher, and taken into an ambulance so his gunshot wound could be treated. Booth, who's adrenaline had worn off, began to feel a sharp pain in the back of his head. The officer in charge, seeing that Booth was in pain, called the paramedics in and asked them to take a look. There turned out to be a gash on his occipital, and paramedics feared that his there could be a severe head injury; so they bandaged him up and forced him into the back of the ambulance.

On the way, Booth stared down the paramedic in charge and said, "I don't want this guy anywhere near Dr. Brennan's room. He is to stay on the opposite side of the hospital, and handcuffed to his bed at all times. No exceptions." He said, falling in and out on consciousness.

"Yes sir. I'll make sure that the officer in charge makes that happen. Now if you would please relax, Agent Booth. You could possibly have a concussion. You need to rest your head." He said.

Looking down at the man on the stretcher, Booth growled, "I'll relax when he's locked away."

* * *

After the doctor examined Booth's head, he came to the conclusion that he needed stitches. Booth argued vehemently that he needed to see his partner, but the doctor insisted that he was losing too much blood. Reluctantly, Booth relented, and allowed the doctor to do his job.

An hour later, after thirteen stitches and some pain medication, Booth walked into Brennan's room. He knocked quietly on the open door, and saw Angela turn around.

"Hey." She said, standing up. "What happened to you?"

He shrugged. "Bad guy had a crow bar. But I'm fine. A few stitches and I'm good as new. How is she?"

Angela looked back at the sleeping doctor. and said, "She's doing a little better. Mostly, she's just slept."

"How long has she been asleep?" He asked.

Angela looked at her watch and said, "Umm, about six hours. She was in a lot of pain, so I gave her some pain medicine. She's been asleep since then."

Booth felt his phone buzz, and took it out of his pocket. "I'm gonna take this. Come and get me if she wakes up?"

Booth walked out into the hallway and answered his phone. "Booth."

"Seeley, where the hell are you? It's almost ten o'clock. We had dinner plans." Hannah yelled through the phone.

Booth closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm at the hospital, Hannah. I told you that Bones needed me here." He said.

"Seriously? She needs you? Maybe I need you, Seeley. I'm your girlfriend!" She said, her anger rising.

"And she's my partner, and I can assure you that she needs me more than you at the moment." He spat out. He head was already hurting, and her yelling was not helping anything.

"Oh, so she's more important than me?" She accused.

Booth fell silent, knowing the answer, but not wanting to say so.

"She is isn't she?" She asked again.

Booth ignored her question and said, "Listen, I'll call you tomorrow. I've got to go."

"No, dammit Seeley, you tell me right now. Do you care about Temperance more than you care about me?" Hannah urged.

Booth put his hand over his face, and said, "Hannah, if I answer this, I promise you that it won't be something that you want to hear." He warned.

He could hear her gasp, and then the line went dead. Booth shut his phone angrily, and shoved it back into his pocket. Walking back into Brennan's room, he saw that Angela was rubbing her protruding stomach and taking deep breaths.

"Hey, Ange. You should go home and rest. You've been here all day." He said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

She hesitated at first. "I don't want to leave her." She said.

"I know, Ange; but you won't be able to do her any good if you don't get some rest." He said.

She looked up at Booth. "Promise me you'll stay here with her. Don't leave her alone."

He shook his head. "Not a chance. I'll be by her side all night." He vowed.

Angela nodded and stood up. "The Nurse brought in a bed. It was supposed to be for me, but feel free to use it. And you don't over do it. Rest your head." She told him.

He nodded. "I will. Get some sleep Ange."

"You too." She countered.

* * *

Brennan woke from her sleep feeling groggy. The room was dark, but she felt someone holding her hand. She knew it wasn't Angela's hand. It was rough and calloused. It was a man's hand.

She knew it was Booth's because of the way his hand felt in her's. When he had saved her from the Harbinger doctor, she'd held his hand tightly hanging onto his strength. From that moment, she always knew when he was touching her. His touch was gentle, and strong at the same time. It made her feel safe.

Brennan sat up in her bed and tried not to wake Booth; but when she tried to swallow, she realized that he mouth was too dry, and the was thrown into a fit of coughs. She removed her hand from Booth's grasp and searched for a cup of water.

"Bones?" Booth said, sitting up in his bed.

As Brennan was coughing uncontrollably, she tried to speak. "W-water." She managed to say.

Booth immediately sat up and reached for the cup of water on the bed side table. Seeing that it was empty, he ran into the bathroom and quickly filled it up with water. Hearing her coughing increase, he rushed back into the room and handed her the water. Gulping most of it down, she coughed a few more times and then calmed down.

"You alright, Bones? Do you need me to call a nurse?" He asked, moving his hand towards the nurse button.

She shook her head. "No. I'm fine now, I just forgot that a side effect to the pain medication is dry mouth." She told him.

He nodded reluctantly and asked if she wanted him to fill it up again. She nodded, and he did what he was asked. When he returned, he saw that Brennan was still sitting up, and had rubbed the sleep away from her eyes.

"There you go, Bones." He said.

She grabbed the water and set it on the table. "Thanks."

He nodded. "Sure."

After a few moments she looked around the room, searching for a clock. "What time is it?" She asked.

He pulled out his phone, and checked the time. "Four thirty." He said.

"At night?" she asked in shock.

He nodded and she slumped over. "I've been asleep for fourteen hours."

"It's understandable that you need your sleep. Your body has been through a lot." He told her.

She looked up at his head and touched where the bandage was. "What happened to your head?" She asked in concern.

He shrugged. "Just a little bump on the head. I'm alright."

She shook her head. "You're lying. Turn around." She ordered.

Slowly he turned and she peeled back some of the gaus. "Booth, these are stitches. You wouldn't need stitches with simply a bump on the head." She told him.

He sighed. "Alright, so it was a little more than a bump on the head; but I got him, Bones."

Brennan peeled the gaus back down, and he turned to face her again. "You got him?" She asked.

He nodded. "He's never going to touch you ever again."

Booth saw her stiffen and fold her arms."Did the doctor... did he tell you everything?" She asked.

Slowly, he nodded. "Yes, he did." He didn't know how she would feel about this, but he had a pretty good idea.

"Does anyone else know?" She asked.

He didn't answer her question, but said, "I only told who I had to."

"Who else knows?" She asked again.

Booth knew he couldn't lie to Brennan. "Cam and Hodgins."

Her eyes went wide and her cheeks went red. "Cam and Hodgins know?" She asked incredulously.

"I only told them because I needed them to examine your rape kit. I needed to make sure that he would be caught, Bones. I'm so sorry that I invaded your privacy, but your safety was my first priority." He told her.

She was silent for a while, and he thought that he'd lost her trust. He was about to ask if she wanted him to go when he heard her quietly say, "Thank you."

He looked up at her, and saw that there were tears falling down her cheeks.

"Oh, Bones." He took her hand, and for the first time, she didn't jerk away from him. "Look at me." He urged.

Slowly, she raised her eyes so she could see his silhouette. "We're going to get through this, okay? I know that you're going to try and pull away from me, and manage this on your own; but I'm not going to let that happen. You're my best friend, and I'll be by your side every second if you'll let me."

She gave him a tremulous squeeze of the hand and nodded. "Thank you for being such a good friend, Booth. I know that I haven't been a great one these past few months, and I know that a normal person would discontinue their friendship with me; but you didn't. You're still my friend even after I said all of those nasty things to you."

Booth chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I've heard worse."

She gave him a look and put her hand over his. "Everyone in my life that I have loved has left me. No one ever stayed. But you did, and even if this is not the relationship that I want, I'm still glad that you're my partner, and I want you to be happy."

"Bones.." He began, but he was cut off by Brennan.

"I want to sleep now. I'm still..." She didn't even finish her sentence before she fell asleep again.

Booth sat for a moment, going over their conversation in his head. Sighing, he placed a kiss on her hand laid back down on his bed. Closing his eyes, he spoke again. "I still love you, Bones. Thirty or forty of fifty years..."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay, guys. I've had serious writer's block though. I'll try to begin the next chapter tomorrow. Depending on how many people respond to this chapter, the next one could be up by Sunday. Thanks for reading, and I hope I didn't disappoint!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Honestly, I don't even have an excuse for not updating in 100 years. I'm really sorry guys. Time just got away from me, but I'll try my absolute best to update at least once a week. I have really hard classes this semester, but I promise I'll try and make a schedule so that there's a weekly update for you guys. Anyways, you might want to reread the last chapter to refresh your memory! I love reviews, guys. I probably don't deserve any for being a crappy updater, but I would really appreciate them!**

* * *

The following morning, Brennan woke at 8:30 AM. She looked to her right, expecting to see Booth in the cot beside her, but it was made up and vacant. She furrowed her brows together, and looked toward the bathroom. Seeing that the door was open with the light off, Brennan began to fear that he'd gone home. She sat up, but cried out in pain as her broken rib protested. Feeling weak and abandoned, she curled up into a ball and sighed.

* * *

_One Hour Earlier:_

Booth had woken soon after he'd fallen back asleep. There was so much on his mind, from Brennan's health, to his relationship with Hannah; he couldn't get into a relaxed state. Seeing that Brennan was still asleep, he walked into the bathroom to wash his face and check to see if his bandage was bleeding through. When he was done, he walked back out into the room. He saw a shadowy figure in the door frame, and squinted his eyes to make out who it was. It was still dark in the room, but he could see the bouncy, blond curls that he knew so well.

"Hannah?" He whispered.

She nodded and stepped into the room. "How is Temperance?" She asked, though she tried to sound concerned, he could hear the disgust in her voice.

"What are you doing here?" Booth asked, walking towards the door and taking her with him.

"I came to see you, seeing as you're too busy to come home... What happened to you?" She asked, true concern forming on her face.

He shrugged. "Got hurt in the field." He said, leaving out the details purposefully.

"Are you alright? Why didn't you come home? I would have taken care of you." She said.

"Hannah, I told you. Bones needs me."

"Bones, Bones, Bones. That's all I ever hear about! Who cares if she's in the hospital? There are plenty of doctors here to take care of her! Why does it always have to be her over me?" She said, in an irksum voice.

Booth's brows furrowed as his anger rose. "I care that she's here, Hannah. She is my best friend, and I will be by her side until she recovers. If you don't like that, then I don't know what to tell you, but don't show up here without an invitation. Bones doesn't want any visitors."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "I didn't come to see Temperance. I came to see you."

Booth shook his head. "That right there, shows me your true colors. You're so insecure about your place in my life, that you have to check up on me when my bestfriend is in the hospital?"

"I know that she's more than your best friend! She wants to be with you! She's in love with you." Hannah said, and then mumbled under her breath, "I knew that bitch was trying to take you from me the day I met her."

That was it. Booth's jaw set, and his eyes went dark. "Leave."

Hannahs blood ran cold and she felt her stomach drop.

"Seeley..." She tried, knowing that she'd went too far.

Booth put his hand up. "Get out. Not just out of the hospital, but out of my apartment. I've had enough, Hannah. I want you gone." He said, his voice like ice.

"Seeley, I can't do that! I left my career to be with you! I've started a life here!" She said incredulously.

Though his anger had not lessened, he did feel a tinge of guilt, knowing that she had, indeed, given up very much to be with him. But he knew in that moment, their relationship had taken its last breath.

"I'm going home to take a shower and get a change of clothes after lunch. Is that enough time to get your things together?" He asked, his tone softer, but serious.

Seeing that he meant business, Hannah looked down at her feet. "I don't think we're done, Seeley." She whispered.

Booth stuck his hands into his pocket and nodded. "Goodbye, Hannah."

* * *

Booth walked back into Brennan's room and sat down on the cot silently. Brennan turned around at the noise and smiled. "Hey, I thought you'd left..." She said, trying to hide her relief.

He shook his head. "Just had to take care of some business."

She furrowed her brows and asked, "Where did you go?"

He thought for a moment. He didn't want to burden her with his own personal turmoil, but he knew that she would know he was lying otherwise.

"Hannah and I…" He began.

"Oh, yes. You should go home and see her. I don't need someone here all the time." Though she tried to sound convincing, her voice faltered.

"No… Hannah and I; we're done." He finally said.

"Done?" She questioned.

"We broke up, Bones. She's moving her things out. She's leaving D.C" He explained.

"Oh… I'm so sorry, Booth. I…"

Just then, her doctor appeared. "Hello, Dr. Brennan. I'm here to do a follow up exam on your injuries." He said, snapping on his gloves.

Brennan tensed and wrapped her arms protectively over herself. "Why? You have already recorded the extent of my injuries. There is no reason to reevaluate." She said.

The doctor stopped in front of her bed and said, "Yes, but I need to make sure that everything is healing and there are no infections due to the assault."

Brennan's face turned red and she looked away. The doctor studied her for a moment, and then looked to Booth. "Perhaps you should step outside for a moment?"

Brennan whipped her head around to face the two men and said, "No!"

The doctor put his hands up in surrender and Booth took Brennan's hand. "Sir, could you give us a few minutes?." Booth asked.

The doctor took a look at his watch and curtly nodded. "Of course."

When the older man had exited the room, Booth looked at Brennan."Bones, I know you don't want to be examined again, but we have to make sure that you're okay."

Brennan jerked her hand away from him and turned away. "Just… just leave me alone please." She said quietly.

"I just want to make sure you're okay." He said again.

"I'm not okay, Booth! I'm not. I let a man do this to me! I was oblivious of the consequences! I should have seen it coming, but I didn't. And not look at me." Tears rolled down her face and she violently swept them away, cursing herself for her weakness.

He gently took her shaking hand in his again and sighed when she didn't pull away. "You're so wrong. So wrong." He whispered. "Not a single aspect of this situation is your fault. You didn't let him do this, Bones. You fought. I know you did. If you were conscious at all during this, you fought. He _raped_ you, Bones. I know that you're hurt right now, but I promise you that I will help you get through this."

She'd stopped crying by then, and had been listening intently. "How?" She asked. "You don't know what I'm feeling, Booth."

"So tell me. Don't shut me out, Bones; please. I can help you." He said.

Shaking her head, she removed her hand from his grasp once more and rolled over. "No one can help me. Will you please just send the doctor in and go home?"

"Bones.." He began.

"Please, Booth. I don't want you here."

That hurt him. Deeply. But he'd told her that he'd do anything for her. So he did what she asked. He grabbed his jacket from the chair and looked at the backside of her body.

"I love you, Bones. I'll be back" He said, so quietly that he thought she'd missed it. But she'd heard him, loud and clear.

As he walked out, he heard her tears begin again, but despite his almost painful need to go to her, he walked out of the room. He told the doctor that she was ready, and walked down the hall. Just as he was about to get on the elevator, he heard someone call out to him. "Booth!"

He turned around and saw an older man with grey hair staring back at him. Thank God. She wouldn't be alone.

"Max."

* * *

**A/N: So I'm thinking Friday is a good update day for me. How does that sound? A new chapter every Friday? Let me know what you think!**


End file.
